


Работник месяца

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothel, F/M, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Началось в борделе утро...





	Работник месяца

**Author's Note:**

> Бордель!АУ; игрушки, вуайеризм, упоминание каннибализма, гендерсвитч, нетрадиционные физиологические проявления

Утро в борделе началось привычно — внезапно и с резкого грохота.

Адвенчер подскочил на кровати с пышным балдахином, ойкнул и задрал голову: сверху доносился уже не только грохот, будто кто-то сбрасывал на пол что-то тяжелое, как выкладки челленджа неопытных новичков, но и топот, и приглушенные толстыми перекрытиями вопли. Адвенчер напряг сонный разум и попытался припомнить, кто обитал в верхних комнатах. Ах да, Кей-поп использовал зал на третьем этаже как репетиционный. Там еще были очень красивые вазы с цветами.

Грохот обрушился с новой силой.

Ну да, точно, уже были...

Интересно, что и с кем он опять не поделил, раздумывал Адвенчер, наскоро натягивая одежду и спускаясь по скрипучей лестнице в холл в поисках завтрака. Он в борделе был новеньким, поэтому ему все было в диковинку — и ленивая расслабленность старожилов вроде Блича или Стар Ворса, и неугомонное, не затихающее ни днем, ни ночью веселье расшвыривающего кружевные гифки с балкона в толпу поклонников Стар Трека. Впрочем, многие новички не особо отставали от заслуженных работников старейшего Дома Терпимости Дневников. 

Поравнявшись с коридором второго этажа, где тоже обитали в основном новенькие, Адвенчер замер, привлеченный стонами. Странно, еще только самое утро, обычно клиенты так рано не приходят, а если и остаются ночевать, то явно встают не на рассвете. Ну, разве что частично...

Адвечер крадучись подошел к приоткрытой двери в конце коридора, поправляя мешающий при ходьбе меч. Вот же угораздило попасть в удачный и востребованный клиентами типаж пылкого юного рыцаря!

«Я страшный злой волшебник! А я ужасно жестокий дракон, о-о-о, победи же меня!» припомнилось ему, и Адвенчер захихикал. Клиентами оказывались, как правило, недоигравшие в детстве в принцев, поэтому жизнь в борделе протекала больше в беготне по темным коридорам с воплями и мечом наперевес, чем в реальной работе. Признаться по правде, Адвенчер ждал третьего по счету сезона скидок в борделе с особым нетерпением. Ну должен же он показать во всей красе не только свой меч! Точнее, не только этот...

Стоны стали чуть громче, и Адвенчер замер перед дверью. Заглянул в щель между ней и стеной и закусил губу.

— Истинного самурая отличает не только терпение, но и умение всегда получать то, чего так долго ждал, — тихий вкрадчивый голос Ганнибала сопровождали сдавленные стоны и влажное хлюпанье.

Адвенчер задержал дыхание, уставившись на порозовевшую явно не от смущения задницу Акунина, из которой одна за другой показывались зеленоватые нефритовые бусины. Ганнибал легонько потянул, и из покрасневшего припухшего отверстия выскользнул еще один шарик. Акунин задрожал и выгнулся, вцепившись тонкими пальцами в спинку кровати. Адвенчер как можно тише, шаг за шагом отошел обратно к лестнице и перевел дух.

Ганнибал пробыл в борделе в качестве работника неделю, но убытки от оттока — точнее, от бесследного исчезновения, — его клиентов были столь колоссальны, что новичка незамедлительно уволили. Но выселиться он не пожелал и остался на правах штатного врача, к которому бегали с жалобами на расцарапанное очередной капризной дивой лицо клиенты с особо дурным характером. Поскольку бордель состоял из див чуть более чем полностью, об исчезновении сварливых посетителей не жалел никто, поэтому Ганнибал быстро стал в заведении своим. А теперь, как выяснилось, вошел в коллектив в прямом смысле.

Адвенчер медленно спускался по лестнице, размышляя, удастся ли и ему найти себе того самого заветного покровителя, встреч с которым он будет ждать с замиранием сердца. Впрочем, сердце замерло прямо в этот же миг, не дожидаясь прекрасного принца, — когда мимо Адвенчера пролетела ваза и с грохотом разбилась у подножия лестницы. Из-за ближайшего кресла высунулся РФ и погрозил кулаком кому-то наверху.

— Истеричка! — проорал он, впрочем, не особо торопясь подниматься.

— Если он придет к тебе еще раз — ваза разобьется о твою тупую голову! — не остался в долгу свесившийся с перил Кей-поп, всхлипнул и ретировался — видимо, за следующей вазой. 

РФ оскалился и принялся толкать к выходу замершего посреди холла и гнусно ухмыляющегося ДА. 

— Еще раз явишься... — яростно шипел он.

— Еще как явлюсь. Сразу с вазой. Разбить тоже могу, сотрясаться в твоей голове нечему, — ответил тот и исчез в дверном проеме под вопли припустившего следом РФ.

Адвенчер дернул глазом и решил, что лучше не будет задумываться о хитросплетениях этих запутанных отношений.

В борделе вообще все было довольно странно, как ни крути.

Начать с того, что никто не знал, когда его открыли и кто же хозяин этого заведения. 

Бордель был старым, поговаривали, что где-то есть заброшенные комнаты и даже целые этажи.

В подвале регулярно выл Тин Вульф и страстно стонал и гремел цепями АнК, но туда Адвенчер предпочитал не соваться: он не был любителем БДСМ, это уж точно. 

Там принимала клиентов Хеллсинг, вооруженная симпатичным осиновым колом с множеством сменных насадок, томный Кровосос, обманчиво радушно улыбающийся Гримм и иногда спускающийся ПЛИО, у которого каждый месяц случался приступ хандры и черной меланхолии, сопровождаемый криками «Мы все умрем, и я умру тоже!». Однажды там неожиданно обнаружился ГП — этот попросту сбежал в тихое темное место отоспаться. Как-никак пожилой заслуженный фандом, которого уже порой не хватало на молодых и пылких поклонников.

Саюки встречал клиентов в гараже возле раздолбанного джипа, весь в машинном масле и с неизменной сигаретой в руках. Неподалеку на капоте Астон Мартин вальяжно возлежал Бонд, в зависимости от обострения сильвянки или в строгом смокинге, или в розовом боа и леопардовых лосинах. Холик ожидал в кальянной, окруженный клубами сладковатого дыма, от которого кружилась голова. В фехтовальном зале изводили друг друга в перерывах между посетителями ОЭ и Дюма, вечно спорящие, чей клинок длиннее, а кружева — пышней. В саду, развалившись посреди поляны, спал в чем мать родила Хоббит, улыбка и стояк у которого не пропадали круглосуточно. В марте оглашал окрестности призывными стонами Лавлесс, к середине лета все стены исписывал непристойными картинками и посланиями улыбающийся шалой улыбкой Дом, поивший всех недовольных коктейлями собственного приготовления, от которых желание надрать задницу вандалу приобретало новые оттенки. Время от времени по коридорам проносился табун голых клонов Наруто, из-за приоткрытой двери комнаты любителей виртуального и церебрального секса показывались Киберпанк, Матрица или Сайкопасс. В столовой бродил завернутый в простыню Шерлок, предлагающий любому желающему отканифолить его смычок. 

Работники были на любой вкус, и все вечно заняты, поэтому Адвенчер иногда чувствовал себя немного одиноко. Наскоро перекусив обнаруженными в буфете кексами, он робко присел на кушетку, на которой возлежал бледный и томный с утра ФФ. Ходили слухи, что он то ли сбежал в бордель от отца-деспота, то ли сам отец его сюда сдал оттачивать таланты — словом, личностью он был загадочной.

— Извините, — пробормотал Адвенчер, — а когда начнется третий сезон скидок, которого все так ждут?

— Поймешь сам скоро, — махнул рукой ФФ и откинул длинные волосы изящным жестом, от которого у Адвенчера засосало под ложечкой. 

Вот бы и ему научиться так двигаться, смотреть и говорить, чтобы понравиться всем!

Он поглубже натянул шапку, стесняясь своих вечно растрепанных волос, и принялся ковырять мечом паркет. Было тоскливо, и Адвенчер поплелся на веранду, чтобы поймать последние теплые деньки перед сырой осенью.

Старое дерево скамьи заскрипело где-то под боком, и щеку обдало тепловатым дымом.

Адвенчер покосился и увидел Блича, который курил, прищурившись, и смотрел прямо на него.

— Чего слоняешься без дела? — хрипло спросил он, и Адвенчер пожал плечами.

— Рано еще. Клиентов нет. Вот и... слоняюсь.

— А подвиги? — усмехнулся Блич и выпустил колечко. — Мне говорили, ты подвиги совершаешь без перерыва. На всех новеньких я уже посмотрел, один ты остался. 

— Зачем это вы смотрите? — пробубнил раздосадованный Адвенчер. Блич вопрос предсказуемо проигнорировал.

— Ну, показывай. Подвиг.

Адвенчер уже разозлился не на шутку — что этот хам о себе возомнил? Что может просто так подходить к незнакомым фандомам и требовать подвига?

— Сами покажите сперва, — огрызнулся он. — Вы вообще престарелый, вам на пенсию пора. Что вы ко мне пристали? Только и можете что курить и спать целыми днями. Никакого движения!

Блич приоткрыл глаза пошире и ухмыльнулся.

— Старый, говоришь, — пробормотал он и вдруг наклонился к Адвенчеру, шумно втянул воздух. — Надо же. Клубникой пахнет... А ну-ка, идем со мной.

Адвенчер не успел возмутиться, как его бесцеремонно схватили за руку и поволокли куда-то по запутанным коридорам. Блич затащил его в просторную комнату с огромной низкой кроватью и закрыл дверь.

— Я не понял, мне что, два часа тебя ждать? — с постели вскочил донельзя злой заспанный Гинтама. — Между прочим, заплачено за сутки, я не...

— Понюхай, — Блич подтолкнул Адвенчера в спину, и тот, непонимающе моргая, свалился прямо в руки Гинтаме.

Тот нахмурился, а потом принюхался.

Его зрачки расширились.

— Клубни-и-ика, — протянул он, облизываясь откровенно плотоядно, и уткнулся носом в макушку Адвенчера. — Клубни-и-и-ика-а-а...

— Эй, эй, мы так не договаривались! — заорал перепуганный Адвенчер, но между лопаток легла горячая ладонь Блича.

— Спокойно. Считай это бесплатным мастер-классом. Ну, или подвигом, — рассмеялся тот и потянул шапку с головы Адвенчера.

Гинтама застонал в голос и зарылся лицом в рассыпавшиеся по плечам розовые волосы.

— Что это с ним? — задушенно прошипел Адвенчер, оборачиваясь через плечо и сверля взглядом методично избавляющего его от одежды Блича. — Он наркоман, что ли?

— Ага, — невозмутимо кивнул Блич. — Ведет от клубники, как от кокса. Забавный эффект. Ну, а это у тебя что...

Адвенчер возмущенно дернулся и вздрогнул — Гинтама лизнул его в шею и простонал что-то неразборчивое, обдавая влажную кожу горячим дыханием, так что по спине сбежал щекотный холодок.

— Почему у тебя летучая мышь на заднице? — Блич приподнял бровь и опустился на корточки, чтобы лучше разглядеть. 

Адвенчер попытался вывернуться, зажатый между двумя ненормальными старперами, но те держали крепко: Гинтама — за плечи, вылизывая шею и прикусывая кожу, так что становилось ужасно неуютно и жарко, Блич — за бедра, с неожиданно ласковым видом пялясь на его ягодицу.

— Ну... Это... Канон у меня такой, с летучей мышью, а что, нельзя, что ли? — возмущенно простонал Адвенчер, у которого уже подкашивались ноги. Блич размеренно поглаживал татуировку кончиками пальцев, постепенно соскальзывая на внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Красиво. Напоминает кой-кого, — с нежностью пробормотал он и усмехнулся, подняв глаза на Адвенчера. Тот покраснел. — Ну-ка...

Блич аккуратно развернул его и оглядел член, который под чужим взглядом начал медленно вставать. Блич приоткрыл рот и лизнул головку.

— Надо же... В самом деле, клубничная жвачка, — пробормотал он и сомкнул губы на члене.

Адвенчер всхлипнул и запрокинул голову. Гинтама жарко задышал ему в затылок, коснулся пальцами подбородка, заставив повернуть лицо. 

— Умеешь же ты находить... приятное разнообразие, — сбивчиво прошептал он и поцеловал Адвенчера — глубоко и жадно, вылизывая нёбо и явно упиваясь вкусом.

Адвенчер застонал в горячий рот и всхлипнул, когда жесткие пальцы сжали и оттянули поджавшуюся мошонку, а губы обхватили член плотнее и заскользили вверх-вниз.

Гинтама, наконец, оторвался от его губ и зашарил ладонями по телу, прижимая к себе еще тесней, оглаживая бока, мягко касаясь сосков.

— Сладкий... Слышишь, Блич, он везде сладкий...

Адвенчер вскрикнул и дернулся, зажмурившись так, что перед глазами закружили радужные единороги, но его удержали на месте, не дав отстраниться. 

Блич поднялся на ноги, слизывая с губ ярко-розовую сперму и ухмыляясь.

— Уже знаю, — ответил он, хватая пошатывающегося Адвенчера за плечо и усаживая на кровать.

Гинтама устроился рядом, сжимая пальцы на собственном члене. 

— Я тоже хочу попробовать, — сбивчиво проговорил он, с раздражением поглядывая на Блича. — Вечно ты самое сладкое успеваешь первым перехватить!

— Я еще раз сейчас не готов! — нервно вскрикнул Адвенчер, и вдруг перед глазами все поплыло.

— Ого, — присвистнул Блич, аккуратно сжимая в ладони тяжелую грудь с нежно-розовым соском. — И давно это у тебя?

— Периодически, — пробубнила Адвенчер и подтянула коленки к груди. — Канон такой. Накинулись на меня, извращенцы, я перенервничал...а.

— Ты пока отдохни, — с фальшивой заботой пропел хищно сверкающий глазами Гинтама и потянулся к Бличу, стягивая с него драные джинсы. — А ты, скотина, отрабатывай заплаченные деньги наконец!

— Все равно тебе персональная скидка от владельца, — пожал плечами Блич, перешагивая через свалившиеся штаны.

— А кто владелец в борделе, скажите! — не удержалась любопытная Адвенчер.

Гинтама фыркнул.

— Этот придурок и есть.

— Да ну, — покачала головой Адвенчер. — Быть того не может. Вы мне врете.

— Неа, — тихо засмеялся Гинтама. — За былые заслуги получил. Сама убедилась, этот насосать может еще как! И не только насосать... Слышала про знаменитую дыру?..

Блич хмыкнул, оперся коленом о скрипнувшую кровать и плавно опустился на постель, встав на четвереньки.

Адвенчер охнула.

Неизвестно, врали ли ей эти два придурка, но заслуги Блича были, вне всяких сомнений, даже на первый взгляд очень впечатляющими.


End file.
